You're My Everything
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: CO, What else can I say? CO is awesome, so check it out


_You're My Everything_

Note: Olivia and Casey has been going out with each other for about 6 months, and also living together too. Everyone at the squad knows about their growing relationship. The couple are getting married in less than a month, Elliot is the best man and Alex is the bride's maid. Cragen will walk Olivia down the aisle.

The whole topic of EO I believe is highly overused and other pairings need to be shown no matter what type of sexual orientation.

scenerio: The story starts at their apartment while they are eating dinner.

Also: '_italics' _represent thoughts

Chapter 1

"C'mon Livia, let's watch a movie," Casey said. "Ok, but let's get the table cleared first, so we don't have to mess with it later," Olivia said tiredly. '_Livia? I like that nickname.' _Liv wondered when she had adopted that nickname silently to herself.

"I've had a long day at work and it'll be nice to relax and enjoy each other's company," Olivia said, particularly to no one.

"Ok! I get to pick the movie," the beautiful strawberry blonde said excitedly. Olivia let out a little laugh while she went back to cleaning the dishes. "Alright, just don't pick something too gory, I'm in the mood for a comedy, Babe."

After the dishes were done, they started the movie School of Rock. Olivia laid down on the couch and put her head on Casey's comfortable lap. In a few minutes, Liv was fast asleep. '_Wow, she must really be tired. But she'll be excited when I surprise her!'_ Casey thought happily. With the brunette asleep, Casey could arrange the surprise for her lover, Liv.

Quietly and careful to not awake Olivia, she gently placed Liv's head on the overstuffed pillow while standing up from the couch. Casey couldn't help but giggle when Olivia's beautiful short-brown hair got tousled in the process of getting free from Liv's wonderfully comfortable grasp.

Casey bent down and kissed Liv's still smiling mouth before covering her up with her favourite blanket. "Love you, Honey. Good night," Casey whispered to her lover. She walked into the kitchen where she knew her beautiful girlfriend couldn't hear her plans for them while she was on the phone. _'I can't wait to be Mrs. Olivia Serena Benson!'_ Casey thought happily.

**The Next Morning**

Olivia stirred from her sleep as the light came in from the window. '_I must've fell asleep on the couch last night.'_ She pushed her face further into the warmth beside her. She felt Casey's arm gently wrap around her middle. "Wake up, Honey," Casey said as she brushed Olivia's hair from her beautiful face. Olivia looked up at Casey smiling and replied, "God, I love waking up to you everyday."

"Well, you know, you're not too bad yourself," Casey said with a smile. Olivia chuckled as she sat up on the couch to stretch. "You know, it is Saturday and we don't have to go in for work today. What do you want to do?" Liv said. "I know what I want to do, but we're out of whipped cream and chocolate sauce," Casey replied seductively. "Oh, damn! I knew I forgot something at the store yesterday," Olivia winked at Casey while smiling.

"You are funny as hell, Benson."

"Yeah, true. But you are the sexiest woman I ever laid eyes on, Novak."

"Aww...but that doesn't mean you'll get into my pants today," Casey replied while laughing when she saw the disappointed look on Olivia's face.

"I'm just playing around, Liv. Make my day, Babe, " Casey replied with a smile.

Casey crawled over to Liv and straddled her lap. Olivia grabbed Casey's waist and pulled her as close as humanly possible as Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and began to play with Liv's short brown hair. Olivia gently placed a kiss on Casey's lips as Casey kissed back. Their kisses became more and more frenzied. Casey pulled back first, from the lack of air, smiling. Olivia kissed her lover's forehead and rested her head against Casey's.

"I love you, Case, " Olivia said breathlessly. The strawberry blonde bashfully hid her face into her girlfriend's chest.

Olivia felt something wet on her shirt. She gently lifted Casey's downcast head with her index finger only to find Casey crying. Liv wiped her tears away with her thumb softly. "Babe, what's wrong?" Olivia asked worried about her girlfriend as she gently rubbed her thumb across Casey's wet cheeks.

"N-nothing, Honey. It's j-just..." That's all Casey could say before she began sobbing uncontrollably. Olivia hugged Casey closely as she rubbed Casey back gently. "Ssh, it'll be alright. I'm here, it's ok," Olivia said as she tried to comfort Casey. When Casey's sobs gradually stopped she lifted her head from Olivia's chest.

"What's wrong, Baby, I hate to see you hurt like this," Olivia asked worridly. "If I tell y-you, you w-won't love m-me anymore," Casey replied sadly. "I love you no matter what, you know I do. Baby, I'm here, tell me what's bothering you so much. When you hurt this much, it hurts me too," Olivia said as she caressed Casey's cheek. "I-I...I was r-raped when I w-was s-sixteen. My m-mother's friend, w-who was a m-man, c-came into my room and he...he," was all Casey managed to say before the tears began to fall and she started to cry. Casey hid her face into Olivia's chest again. Olivia held Casey close as she tried to hold back her own tears.

"Sweetheart, I still love you. I love you more and more with each passing day, and nothing can ever make me stop loving you," Olivia assured her beautiful girlfriend.

"Really? Y-you love m-me that m-much?"

"Yeah, Honey. What makes you think I wouldn't love you? You were forced against your will, it was his fault and you were his victim."

"I just assumed that you would think I was...I don't know, I just g-guessed you w-would think that I-I was u-used and b-broken," Casey told her. "Never, you aren't used or broken. You're perfect just the way you are and nothing will ever change my feelings for you. I love you, Case," Olivia said with warmth in her voice. "I love you Livia. You're my everything," Casey told her beautiful girlfriend with happy tears in her eyes. Casey kissed Olivia sweetly before retreating back into Olivia's warm embrace.

They spent the rest of the day holding each other in their arms while watching romance movies and singing along to love songs. They fell asleep on their bed with Liv spooning Casey. Casey was holding Liv's hand when she was lulled to sleep by Olivia's deep-sleep breathing.

_'I love you, Benson. More than you'll ever know. You're my everything; my rock and my world.'_

COnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOnessCOness

R&R, Thanks!


End file.
